Тантив IV
«Тантив IV» ( ) — корвет CR90, принадлежавший Королевскому Дому Альдераана. История Войны клонов Звездолёту пришлось сыграть центральную роль в событиях после окончания Войны клонов и начала Галактической гражданской войны. Корвет начал свое существование как корабль серии CR70 по имени «Звезда Альдераана», но после посещения Альдераана дипломатов с Тантива IV он был переименован в честь их планеты. В ходе Войны клонов корабль служил дипломатическим транспортом сенатора Бейла Органы. thumb|left|240px|«Тантив IV» на Тойдарии После свидетельства предательства джедаев сенатор Органа отбыл на корвете с Корусанта в попытке спасти тех из немногих джедаев, кто остался в живых после выполнения Приказа 66. Органа смог связаться только с двумя выжившими членами Совета джедаев, мастером Оби-Ваном Кеноби и гранд-мастером Йодой. После их спасения и смерти Падме Амидалы, на борту «Тантива IV» были решены судьбы её детей Леи и Люка, а также дроидов R2-D2 и C-3PO. Послевоенный период После Войны клонов корвет был модернизирован под руководством Корлы Метоней до стандартов серии CR90. Главной отличительной чертой корвета CR90 от стандартных CR70, являлся гипердвигатель второго класса. thumb|left|220px|«Тантив IV» взлетает с Альдераана Позже, в ходе осуществления проверки запуска спасательных капсул, «Тантив IV» был атакован пиратской бандой из системы Картакк. Корвет успешно уклонился от нападения, но потерял свои выброшенные за борт капсулы. Скоро стало известно, что на борту одной из капсул были дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO. В потере дроидов была обвинена главный офицер Корла Метоней, отвечавшая за проверку запуска шлюпок. Бейл Органа отметил важность возвращения дроидов обратно, в результате чего дроиды были найдены и возвращены на «Тантив IV». Империя thumb|left|240px|«Тантив IV» на Каттаде Во времена Галактической Империи принцесса Лея Органа использовала корвет и свое положение в Имперском Сенате, чтобы помочь борющемуся Альянсу повстанцев, часто предпринимая секретные миссии под обликом гуманитарной работы. Последним рейсом звездолета была операция «Небесный крюк» — секретная миссия на планету Топрава, предпринятая для получения схем новой боевой станции Империи — Звезды Смерти. Сопровождением Органы на этой роковой поездке был Реймус Антиллес и Джеремок Колтон. В то время как чертежы с Топравы были одной из основных частей схемы станции, несколько других дополнительных комплектов данных также были направлены на «Тантив IV»: один был доставлен с внешнего поста AX-235 челноком «Мария», два других были добыты на планете Данута, а ещё один украден в ходе восстания на «Звезде Смерти». Первоначальный план состоял в том, чтобы доставить схемы на звёздный крейсер «Свобода», но внезапное появление звёздного разрушителя «Бессмертный» вынудило командование «Тантива IV» бежать к Татуину. thumb|250px|Звездный разрушитель Империи преследует «Тантив IV» Теперь новый план заключался в достижении планеты Татуин, нахождение там Оби-Вана Кеноби и сопровождение его к Альдераану вместе с чертежами Звезды Смерти. Однако на орбите планеты «Тантив IV» был перехвачен имперским звёздным разрушителем «Опустошитель». Корвет был повреждён и захвачен. Несмотря на отважные действия экипажа, штурмовики 501-го легиона быстро захватили звездолёт. В этот критический момент принцесса Лея, прежде чем быть захваченной самой, загрузила ччертежы Звезды Смерти в память дроида R2-D2 и проинструктировала его найти и вступить в контакт с Оби-Ваном Кеноби на поверхности Татуина. Не найдя чертежей на борту «Тантива IV», Дарт Вейдер отправил поисковую команду штурмовиков на поверхность Татуина. Позже имперская пропаганда объявила, что «Тантив IV» был уничтожен, а экипаж и пассажиры погибли из-за несчастного случая. Дизайн left|thumb|220px|Интерьеры «Тантива IV» Внутренний дизайн «Тантива IV» главным образом отличали яркие закругленные белые стены и серые металлические полы. Принцесса Лея Органа имела роскошный персональный блок на самой верхней палубе корвета, который был заполнен художественными ценностями и дорогой мебелью. Блок содержал ряд отделений, включая гостиную с маленьким круглым кофейным столом и двумя большими красными диванами. За кулисами 250 px|thumb|Эскиз «Блокадного беглеца» Впервые «Тантив IV» появился в новеллизации «Новой Надежды» в 1976 году. Согласно книге, энергетический луч, выпущенный «неуклюжим имперским крейсером», разрушил заднюю часть его главного солнечного стабилизатора. В фильме последний выстрел был направлен в матрицу датчиков, но был отклонен и поразил двигательный отсек. В «Incredible Cross Sections» написано, что выстрел перегрузил проектор щита правого борта, что вызвало повреждение в системе электропитания, которое привело к остановке реактора. В Star Wars Insider 90 указано, что судно было построено под именем «Звезда Альдераана» по приказу королевы Мазиции Органы для сенатора Агриппы Альдрете в качестве консульского корабля. Так как Агриппа Альдрете была сенатором от Альдераана во времена, предшествующие описанным в «Скрытой угрозе», это утверждение противоречит прежним данным, согласно которым корабль был построен незадолго до окончания Войн клонов. left|thumb|250px|Сборка модели «блокадного прорывателя» на студии [[Industrial Light & Magic]] В статье «Да пребудут с вами факты: Часть первая: #1-50» (Star Wars Insider 93) описано, что внутренние отсеки «Тантива IV» на съёмочной площадке фильма представляли собой единственный коридор с белыми стенами и поворотом, а также перестроенным помещением «Тысячелетнего сокола», снятые с нескольких разных ракурсов, чтобы сэкономить деньги. Кроме того, модель «Тантива IV», использовавшаяся для съёмки первой сцены фильма, была в два раза длиннее, чем модель преследовавшего его «Опустошителя». Во время съёмок «Новой Надежды» Тантив IV первоначально изображался в виде пластмассовой модели. Шутки ради создатели модели поместили миниатюрную картинку девушки в кабину корабля: разумеется, это не видно в снятом фильме. thumb|250px|Съёмка в интерьерах «Тантива IV» В ходе съемок «Мести ситхов» использовалась компьютерная модель корабля, имеющая много различий во внешнем виде с пластмассовой моделью, что в конечном счете привело к идентификации нового дизайна как другого судна. В конечном итоге в Star Wars Insider 90 указано, что модель корвета CR70 из «Мести ситов» в ходе глубокой реконструкции была модернизирована до CR90 из «Новой Надежды». Однако в Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition, написано, что в «Эпизоде III» показан корвет Разлучённое сердце из Star Wars: Empire at War; позднее Лиланд Чи подтвердил, что это два разных корабля. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * * thumb|220px|«Тантив IV» над Татуином * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight * The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception * Rebel Dawn * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: X-wing * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale * Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1 * Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale * Tantive IV * Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" * Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) * Star Wars 1 * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Contemporary Motivators: Star Wars * Миссия Дарта Вейдера: В поисках секретных чертежей * Star Wars: A Pop-Up Book * Звёздные войны (радиопостановка) ** Звёздные войны: Постановка National Public Radio * Звёздные войны: Новая надежда (манга), часть 1 * Super Star Wars * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман) * Classic Star Wars: A New Hope (Random House) * Звёздные войны: Новая надежда — Специальное издание, часть 1 * R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey * The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale * Star Wars Trilogy Arcade * Star Wars (видеоигра, 1987) * Star Wars (видеоигра, 1991) * Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force * Star Wars: Flight of the Falcon * Star Wars: Attack on the Death Star * Star Wars Arcade * * Star Wars: Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1 * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * X-wing: Wraith Squadron * The Courtship of Princess Leia * Darksaber * Specter of the Past * Exile * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron Неканонические появления thumb|240px * Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I * Tag & Bink Are Dead * Trooper * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 * Источники *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 19'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Galactic Empire—Ships of the Fleet'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * * * * * * * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Ultimate Missions: Rebel Storm'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Sculpting a Galaxy: Inside the Star Wars Model Shop'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * - KnollVision panorama of the ship's hallway set * - KnollVision panorama of the ship's conference room set Категория:Корветы CR90 Категория:Звездолёты Галактической Республики Категория:Звездолёты Альянса повстанцев